


Stories from The Memory Palace

by Alezzuhh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But i really don't know, F/M, I don't know, but I've been wanting to do this, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezzuhh/pseuds/Alezzuhh
Summary: Just short stories between the two.





	1. "You're not going to join me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :):):):) Please comment I wanna see what you guys think about it  
> P.S. sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Bedelia watched as Hannibal walks into his office space and places his things. She looks back down at the book she's reading with her legs propped up on the couch she's sitting. Hannibal sits beside her and closes his eyes taking a big breath. The smell of her perfume calming him. Bedelia stares at him. Soon Hannibal gives her the same gaze.

 

" _Did you kill anyone today?_ " She asks with a humorous tone. Hannibal chuckles and looks at the decorated ceiling of their beautiful house.

 

" _No_ " He replies " _Because I know my dear wife would murder me if overfill the cellar_." He adds as he looks at her with a wide grin.

 

She rolls her eyes at him and smiles. Hannibal finds himself proud to make her smile. Not a forced Lydia Fell smile. Not a trying to be polite smile but a genuine Bedelia Du Maurier smile. Bedelia thinks about how domestic they are right now. What happened to the beasts inside them? She doesn't have an answer at the moment but she's thinking about taking a warm bath. She stands up and starts putting her hair up. Hannibal watches her back facing him. Bedelia feels his eyes on her so she looks over her shoulder and asks...

 

" _You're not going to join me?_ "


	2. "I don't have a husband"

Even after two years of being in Florence, getting used to her home in Baltimore was not easy. It was hard for her to forget the stunning sights of Florence, but mostly it was hard for her to forget Hannibal. Parts of her home opened pieces of memories she shared with Hannibal. His death did not make it easier for her. He had haunted her. So, she decided to stay at the Hotel Monaco for awhile perhaps a new view might help her. After shopping around downtown, Bedelia decides to go back to the hotel with bags in her hands.

"You're husband is waiting for you madam," The young receptionist says while looking at the screen of his computer.

"I don't have a husband" Bedelia states.

"Well a gentleman claims that you do," He looks at her "He gave a very detailed description of yourself and said that you married at the Cathedral of Santa Ma...."

"Where is he?" Bedelia asks tilting her chin up.

The receptionist guides her to the lobby where a man was sitting with his back facing Bedelia.

"Uhh..sir your wife is here" The receptionist hesitantly says. The man stands up from his place and turns to Bedelia. 

"Hannibal" She sighs.

Bedelia eyes the receptionist and he leaves them alone. Hannibal steps towards her. She looks at him straight in the eye. She takes a quick glance at the noticeable scar that is now on his face. It must be from the fall. He opens his mouth, but Bedelia interrupts him 

"Please come with me in the elevator."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was gonna be longer but I did not know how to end it. So, it might have a second part just might. If you have any suggestions on how to properly end this just please leave a comment below 


	3. "I was curious about you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!☺️ and sorry for any grammar mistakes✌

Hannibal would always be the one to clean up after every meal. He would always organize the plates,utensils, and glasses. She was pleased that he would do this without sulking but since Hannibal was slightly taller than her. A lot taller than her. He would always place the glasses at the top shelves and rarely place them on the shelves that she can actually reach. So here she is awake in the middle of a hot Florence night trying to reach for a wine glass. After over a hundred tries, she decides to get a chair from the dining room. She lifts it up and starts carrying it to the kitchen. She could feel excruciating pain in her arms. She remembers that she did quite a few laps today at an indoor swimming pool she found not far from their house. She was about to carry it again but Hannibal comes out of the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Hannibal asks in his silk pajamas half awake.

"Well I was trying to get a glass ,but someone had to place them on the top shelf" Bedelia says with a playful tone. He smiles at her and walks towards the kitchen. He comes out with 2 glasses and a bottle of wine. Bedelia sits on the couch as Hannibal sets the glasses down on the coffee table already filled. He sits beside her and gives Bedelia her glass.

"Why did you come with me?" Hannibal asks her as he takes a sip of his wine. She was surprised with the question. Why did she come with him?  
She could've stayed in Baltimore. She could've been content alone in her house but she knew that a part of her wanted something more. Hannibal screamed danger and she liked it.

"I was curious about you," She responds "I was curious about what you would do" He nods at her response.

"Well I hope your curiosity for me never fades" He confesses as he gives her a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
